Si miras al acantilado
by LesMots
Summary: "En la séptima avenida los amantes de Hiroshima intentaban consolarse el uno al otro" Watchmen. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Annie&Finnick" del foro Días Oscuros. Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins y su genialidad.


Era mediodía y Annie Cresta, con el sol ardiendo en su rostro blanco, perfecto, no podía ocuparse de otra cosa que divagar mientras miraba a Finnick Odair, hacia la orilla de la playa, preparar el marisco que había pescado al inicio de la mañana.

No prestaba mucha atención a Finnick porque no hacía falta, el simple hecho de notar su presencia, su aura impregnada de esperanza y paz, le bastaba para sentirse tranquila. En cambio, miraba a los pájaros, preguntándose acerca de ellos cual si fuera una niña. Habría preferido ser uno de ellos. Oh, sí, sin ninguna duda. No tienen que preocuparse y protegerse los oídos de alguien que quisiera herirles. Ellos se limitan a irse. No tienen que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante la visión de la sangre y quedarse allí para ver morir a su compañero, no tienen que luchar entre ellos para vivir. Cuando algo los golpea, se acabó. Si pierden un ala, se acabó, si se rompen una pata, se acabó. Una manera mucho mejor que la humana. ¿Qué piensan los pájaros cuando oyen cantar a los otros pájaros? ¿Se asustan como nosotros, que creemos reconocer en ellos el lamento de un ser querido? Annie Cresta lo sabía, mejor ser un pájaro. Ningún ave pasa hambre, nunca le falta comida. Son libres de buscarla. Las ves en los árboles, todas juntas, charlando, y parece como si se entendieran sin necesidad de matar a nadie. No torturan a nadie, ni les llegan por detrás con un hacha lista para clavarselas en la cabeza. Podría ser algo tan carente de sentido como todo lo demás, pero ellas parecían ver a Annie con otros ojos, los ojos de la compasión y la dulzura infinita, parecían verla justo como él lo hacía.

* * *

—¿Te quedarás aquí, Finnick? —Viendo al chico alto y bronceado a su lado, con una expresión divertida al tiempo que la observaba con un detenimiento casi infantil, Annie se dirigió a sus ojos verdes y palmeó el asiento a su lado. Él se dejó caer allí.

—Si pudiera irme, Annie Cresta, el cielo sabe que no lo haría. —Su mirada estaba hundida en el horizonte, con precisión en la línea que con dolor dividía a la bóveda azul que acompañaba al sol con las olas calientes bajo ella, extrañamente justo como aquella línea que impedía que su mano y la de su amada fuesen una sola.

No iba a soltar esa mano mientras tuviera modo de quedarse, porque temía que ya no pudiese volver a tocarla jamás. Finnick piensa que quizás no hay ninguna esperanza para ellos, porque hay gente que prefiere tenerlos muertos, porque su mano sujetando la de ella implica muchas cosas, porque se pregunta todos los días de qué modo van a mantenerse con vida, porque no tiene más que hacer que ponerle a atar nudos para mantenerla ocupada por las noches, porque teme que las pesadillas se la lleven, porque huye desde los catorce años, porque ni siquiera le pregunta: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", porque la ama demasiado, porque sabe, porque lo ha visto todo y no hay ninguna esperanza de tener una vida. No juntos. No nada.

—¿Por qué te quedas justo allí, en el borde de todo, cuando el viento fluye en tu contra y todo te empuja hacia el acantilado? —Preguntó Annie

Él la miró, toda ella, a sus ojos caoba, su cabello aclarado por el sol, sus labios en perfecta simetría. La miró y le aterró la idea de que ella fuera, aunque sea, vagamente consciente del peligro de ser ellos dos, y no otros, las dos sombras que se amaban junto a la playa.

—Quizá —Una sonrisa bañó su rostro iluminando su semblante —... los monstruos al otro lado, la alternativa, deben ser muy grandes. Entonces eliges quedarte, no te importa caerte, amas el viento, no te importa caerte, amas el sol, no te importa caerte, amas a la chica temblorosa del acantilado, la amas y no la dejas ir.

La mano de Annie, dando sacudidas contra la de Finnick, luchó por controlarse. Sin embargo, no parecía lograrlo, así que él la sostuvo. La sostuvo igual que otros días cuando se asomaba a la locura, la sostuvo y la llevó a su mejilla, aferrándose él también a ella. Porque cuando nadie se daba cuenta, él la estaba amando, cerrando los ojos y besándola, para no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Juntos tan cerca del borde se sentían como los únicos que podían mantener al otro en el mundo real, ese mundo real que era el sitio donde el dolor y el amor tenían que vivir juntos, el sitio donde un beso podía curar, y donde una lágrima con sabor a sal era mejor que no estar allí sentados con ganas de llorar. El mundo real eran ellos dos, para no separarse, atandose nudos a su alrededor.


End file.
